


Good Luck Charm

by HPOwlLover24



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPOwlLover24/pseuds/HPOwlLover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty just led his team to their first victory as Captain. How else would the win be celebrated than playing an epic game of pong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable ideas belong to [Ngoziu](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com). ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

The game was over before he understood what was happening. He remembers swinging his stick, putting so much more power in it than he had the entire game. He remembers seeing the puck fly fast. He definitely remembers the net moving in the lower left-hand corner.

 

He also remembers the rest of his line, Ramzy and Dezy, crowding him and then he saw Dex and Chowder yelling, trying to reach Bitty. Nursey was around them, too. And they were all hugging him and cheering. They won.

 

Oh.

 

The locker room was a complete wreck when they were in there; everyone was still yelling and cheering about the magnificent win, that last-second, amazing shot Bitty made. They had a hard time changing because they kept calling to each other and they all kept keeping hitting Bitty on the shoulder, congratulating him or telling them he led them well.

 

Outside the locker room, Ransom, Hostler and Shitty were there, tackling him with hugs like they used to, yelling themselves hoarse and Bitty could hear a slight ringing in his ears, but he was smiling widely anyways. And suddenly, Bitty found himself holding back tears from the rush of nostalgia he felt.

 

“Y’all…I didn’t expect y’all to be here!” He missed everyone dearly, they were his family by this point, but he really didn’t expect them to be here tonight.

 

“Dude, why would we miss your first in-season game as Captain?” Shitty asked, ruffling his hair.

 

Ransom whooped, “And with that shot! Hell, Bits, we’re fucking stoked!”

 

He and Holster picked up Bitty and placed him on their shoulders as Chowder and some of the rest of the team caught up with them, still yelling and cheering.

 

Bitty’s smile was large and beaming as he looked down at all of them, their excitement was contagious and he was more than proud of what his team did tonight. It was expected for them to come up short, but they pulled it off.

 

He yelled, throwing an arm in the air in a casual fist pump, and the cheers followed his call as they began to make their way back to the Haus. The night was quiet beside their constant screams and loud laughs, an underlying exhilaration for the rest of the night.

 

“This is going to be an EpiKegster. I can feel it! Little Bits here just had an awesome first season game as Captain!”

 

Shitty wiped away an invisible tear and sniffled up at Bitty, “It’s like he’s growing up.”

 

“Oh, gosh, y’all need chill.”

 

They got to the Haus, riling up the entire Greek neighborhood for the party and before Bitty could say anything, Ransom and Holster got to rearranging the beer and Shitty started making the tub juice that always accompanied these kegsters.

 

Bitty leaned against the door, after ensuring everyone locked the doors to their rooms, and watched Shitty mix all the ingredients for the tub juice. They had about an hour before people would start showing up, which was going to be quite the crowd seeing as Ransom and Holster still had some major pull with the student body here.

 

“I feel like y’all only come back when there’s a chance to party.”

 

“Aw, come on Bits. Just because we aren’t officially Wellies anymore, doesn’t mean we can’t kick it back with the clan.” Shitty gave him a light punch in the arm. “Besides, Cap, you just had a fucking awesome game. You gotta celebrate!”

 

Bitty laughed, “Once a Wellie always a Wellie, Shitty.”

 

“That’s the spirit!”

 

And then there was a party. People were dancing or crowd surfing and Shitty called out, “Alright Wellies! Put your god damn hands together for Epikegster twenty-fucking-sixteen!”

 

Holster and Ransom, amidst the partying, managed to grab Bitty and hoist him back onto their shoulders. “And give it up for the Captain! An assist and the game winning goal comes from the big man right here!”

 

There was a lot of cheering and Bitty found himself blushing at the large amount of positive response he was getting. His eyes sweeping across the entire crowd of party-goers looking up at him with grins and yelling at him in congratulations.

 

“And now for the keg stand! Bring forth the man of the night.”

 

He had to do two of them, one for the goal and another for the assist, and he was starting to get a little lightheaded when he was put down after the second. He laughed, cheering with the students around him and leaning on Shitty to get his balance.

 

“Well, this looks like fun.”

 

Bitty looked up, the smile growing wider on his face, “Jack!”

 

Bitty launched himself into Jack’s arms, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and burying his face in the space there. “Good lord, I can’t believe you’re here!”

 

Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty’s waist and spun him in a very un-Jack fashion. “Great game, Bitty. You were amazing.”

 

Bitty pulled back from him and stared at him. “You watched the highlight reel?”

 

“Of course. I couldn’t be there, but I would never just brush it off. That last shot was incredible.” He kissed his temple, “And you did it with your eyes open.”

 

“Oh, Jack Laurent Zimmermann, you did not just chirp me.”

 

Jack smirked and let go of him as Bitty felt something tugging at his shirt sleeve. He looked over his shoulder and noticed a slightly smaller figure standing beside him, “Lardo! You’re here, too!”

 

Bitty wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly and he could hear her laughing in his ear. "Hey, Bits. Fucking awesome shot!"

 

He giggled, leaning back against Jack, who wrapped his arm around his waist and rested his chin on top of Bitty's head. "Thanks, but did you see Chowder's goal-keeping? Or the frog's goal?"

 

"Yeah, the team is looking really good," Jack agreed.

 

Chowder jumped up, ruffling part of Bitty's hair. "We've got another great Captain this year! I think we'll be going all the way!"

 

Bitty watched as everyone started chuckling, his hand resting on Jack's around his waist. There was a warm feeling flowing through his chest and he was hit with another sudden wave of nostalgia and happiness.

 

He wished this was how it would be all the time. Just Bitty being around his friends and enjoying a hockey win.

 

“So,” Lardo spoke up from beside Shitty. “Who’s up for a game of beer pong?”

 

In the end, they split off into two teams, Lardo, Shitty and Holster against Jack, Bitty and Ransom. Interesting match up, but with Lardo on the other team Bitty thought there was no way they were going to win. And Chowder and Dex, with the occasional Nursey hanging off of Dex with a red solo cup in his hand that looked like it suspiciously contained tub juice, were to be the unofficial officials.

 

“Oh!” Everyone turned to look at Chowder, who was helping set up the pong game of five rows deep, to make it interesting Shitty had said. “What if we made this silly? What if we gave a penalty for each miss?”

 

“Oh, yeah? Like what, Chowder?” Shitty, bless him, was always up for making the game more interesting.

 

“Uh…”

 

“What about with these?” Lardo pulled out a few markers from her back pocket, bright and beautiful and colorful. “Miss a shot the other team gets to draw on you.”

 

“I’m down,” Ransom called out.

 

“Same here, dude,” Holster agreed.

 

Bitty shook his head, leaning against Jack, who still had an arm around his waist. “Y’all, are we five?”

 

“It’ll be fun, Bitty.” Jack’s voice was low in his ear and he could hear the smile on his face.

 

Eventually, the game was underway and it was a disaster.

 

The first few rounds were easy, having plenty of cups to aim for, so there was no drawing on anyone. But there were plenty of laughs and joking around and Bitty thought it could have been close to old times. Except Jack was there with them and actually playing the game. And this boy was really good at it, too.

 

After his fourth straight successful sink, Bitty laughed, already having been held victim to a line along his cheek by Lardo, “Mr. Zimmermann, I didn’t know you were this good at beer pong of all things.”

 

Jack laughed, pulling the marker out of Ransom’s loose grip and gently grabbing Bitty’s chin. He froze as Jack placed a kiss on his jaw before writing something where his lips were. “What did you write?”

 

“My name.” The smirk on his face was annoying and gorgeous.

 

“Good lord.”

 

The game continued and, with less cups on either side, everyone was beginning to miss more. There were more lines and drawings on people than there were a few rounds ago.

 

Shitty, at one point, drew a very large sunflower look-alike on Jack’s cheek with a vine wrapping down his neck after everyone realized that Jack had no markings on him at all.

 

Ransom and Holster, penalties forgotten, began drawing stars and hockey sticks on each others faces and arms.

 

This lead to Lardo drawing abstract lines and shapes on Shitty’s biceps which trailed down to his wrist. Every time he flexed, the lines seemed to move in waves.

 

Bitty really enjoyed using the brighter markers on Lardo, recreating the makeup she hadn’t done but sometimes wore to her art expos.

 

And, of course, Jack took to drawing bright lines down Bitty’s arm along with writing his initials, JZ, on his cheeks beneath the lines Lardo had drawn earlier.

 

It came down to the a cup each and Jack made the remarkable winning shot.

 

Ransom jumped up and down, an arm wrapped around both Bitty and Jack, “And the Canadians take the win!”

 

“Uh…Rans,” Bitty looked up at him, trying to keep his giggles down.

 

“You’re dating a Canadian. You’re basically family, Bitty!”

 

Bitty’s face flushed and Jack laughed, grabbing Bitty’s hand and spinning him into his arms when Ransom let them go, who fell to the floor almost immediately after. His arms were still raised, in a celebratory sort of way. Holster made his way over to him to try and help him up.

 

While the others picked at each other’s drawings, giggling and laughing together like they didn’t live miles and miles apart and they were just partying after another hockey game, Jack dragged Bitty away from their friends to the couch. Bitty, thankfully, was far too gone to care that he was sitting on the couch he hated most. Instead he snuggled up to his boyfriend, relishing in the pure warmth and happiness he felt. It was one of those rare moments where everything just seemed to be going perfect.

 

Jack pressed his face into Bitty’s hair and Bitty smiled, “Looks like you’re my good luck charm.”

 

Bitty laughed, “Goodness, Jack, you’re so silly.”

 

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bitty’s temple. “I’m sorry I missed your game.”

 

Bitty leaned back, watching his friends continue to draw on each other’s skin, and pressed his side into Jack’s, the other wrapping his arm around Bitty’s waist to pull him closer. He sighed, leaning his head against Jack’s shoulder, “It’s fine, Jack.” He stretched up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Besides, you can always pay me back, honey.”

 

Jack arched an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

 

Bitty grinned and turned in Jack’s arms. He pressed his hand against Jack’s cheek to turn his head slightly, chuckling at the large sunflower on his face. “I mean, I can think of something you can do for me in return.”

 

Jack blinked at the sly grin on Bitty’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a collab with my wonderful potato [catofblue](http://catofblue.tumblr.com/)! This was fun and amazing and her art piece for this is wonderful and adorable and should be checked out [here](http://catofblue.tumblr.com/post/141970898644/i-have-been-drowning-in-hockey-nerds-and-what-not).
> 
> Tumblr [here](http://smolbittle.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://aramirez24.tumblr.com).


End file.
